Encanto al Estilo Kuchiki
by Ade07Chan
Summary: Porque ni siquiera el "Fresita" puede resistirse a una encantadora Rukia cuya actitud le ha dado a conocer, que para él, ella es... "más que una amiga y menos que una amante". Quizá, no sería tan mala idea verla sonreír tan seguido. Eso... si no hubiera estropeado el abrazo. ¿Cuál? ¡Pasen y descúbranlo ustedes mismos! Primer fanfic de Bleach, no me maten si no sale bien D:


_**Bueno, como llevo menos de un mes viendo Bleach solamente y me obsesioné con él, decidí hacer mi primer fanfic de este hermoso anime :3 es un poco largo, pero la intención era hacer un sólo capítulo dado el poco tiempo que dispongo para usar la laptop y escribir. Traté de plasmar lo más cercano posible las actitudes de los personajes, ojalá me haya quedado bien sus personalidades.**_

_**Espero les guste y comenten, agreguen a favoritos, o simplemente lo lean por gusto así como yo lo escribo por lo mismo n.n**_

_**BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES. SI ALGÚN DÍA ME GANO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR HAGO OFICIAL EL **_**ICHIRUKI **_**Y DEJO DE HACER PERSONAJES FEMENINOS TAN PETULANTES COMO RIRUKA Y ORIHIME (me caen algo mal) XD**_

* * *

**ENCANTO AL ESTILO KUCHIKI**

Era un día tranquilo en Karakura a mediados del ciclo escolar. No había señales de Hollows, por lo que el par de chicos de cabello naranja y negro se habían tomado un muy merecido descanso de unos dos o tres días, dependiendo de cómo iba la situación en la ciudad respecto a los espíritus. Y es que realmente lo necesitaban. Por si no era suficiente su trabajo como Shinigamis, también debían ir a la escuela y esforzarse al máximo con sus calificaciones, algunas veces viéndose envueltos en los dramas de Keigo por razones tan estúpidas como él mismo. A eso también se le sumaba que Kon parecía más que obsesionado en que su _Nee-san _pasara más tiempo con él y no con el _Fresita_ aquel que lo trataba mal. ¿Cuándo se convirtieron los celos de Kon en un verdadero problema para Ichigo y Rukia? Ni idea. Sin duda daba miedo que la pelinegra despertara y lo primero que viera fuera a Ichigo abalanzarse al peluche para que éste dejara de observar a la Shinigami mientras dormía. Luego en el baño, mientras se duchaba, que el peli naranja apareciera sin una pizca de vergüenza buscando al peluche, que, efectivamente, espiaba a su querida Nee-san escondido en un hueco pequeño donde entrara, no le importaba si cómodamente o no.

La pelinegra suspiró. –Viene uno. –Le habló a su compañero, dejando en su G_igai_ al alma modificada _Pyon_ para que fingiese que era ella. Ichigo dejó su cuerpo lejos de las manos de Kon, temiendo que si el peluche entraba en él, algo le hiciera al cuerpo de Rukia…

La rutina de siempre. Ellos dos llegaron al sitio donde estaba el espíritu. El Hollow los atacó, oponiéndose a ser derrotado. Luego Ichigo empujó a Rukia para que no interviniera y con su Zanpakuto partió por la mitad al ser, todo mientras la pelinegra lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, molesta de que el peli naranja no la dejara pelear casi nunca a menos de que de pura suerte ella fuera la que iniciara el ataque y exterminara al Hollow de un sólo golpe.

Todo esto causó una discusión entre los dos, a lo que Ichigo comenzó a insultar el tamaño de Rukia y éste a su sexualidad.

– Tú… –Ichigo se mostró ofendido en cuánto salió tal tema. ¡¿Homosexual?! ¡¿Rukia le estaba diciendo homosexual?! – ¡Eso es mejor a ser una obsesionada con esos horrendos conejos _Chappys_! ¡Dan asco!

– ¡Cállate Ichigo! ¡No dan asco! –La pelinegra comenzó a manotear en un berrinche infantil ignorado por el peli naranja. Sabía que lo que más le molestaba a esa chica, además de meterse con sus dibujos, era insultar a ese conejito. – ¡Lo vuelves a repetir y haré que lo lamentes, ¿entiendes?!

– Bla, bla. Da igual. –Ichigo le sacó la lengua a Rukia, cortando la discusión. Ella sólo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. –Mejor regresemos. Ni me quiero imaginar a esa loca _Pyon_ y a Kon juntos. Especialmente porque mi cuerpo no está a salvo, y quizá el tuyo tampoco.

Llegaron a la casa, entrando por la ventana para que nadie sospechara que habían entrado por la puerta siendo Shinigamis. Especialmente Karin o el propio padre de Ichigo.

Al observar detenidamente la situación enfrente de sus ojos, los dos chicos pusieron cara de _"idiota, te mato ahora si"_ al ver que Kon perseguía a Chappy por toda la habitación gritando "¡Nee-san, no huyas de mí!", antes de que el pie de Ichigo lo hiciese callar. Luego empezó una discusión dramática de Kon insinuando que se iba a ir (y regresaría a los 25 minutos todo arañado y maltratado) si el _Fresita_ seguía interponiéndose en su relación con su _amada Nee-san_.

– _¿Amada de dónde?_ –Pensó Ichigo sin siquiera animarse a susurrar tal frase. No quería que Kon se pusiese aún más insoportable. Así que una buena paliza hacia el peluche fue suficiente para aplacar la situación. –Oe Rukia… ¿Ah? ¿Rukia…Pyon…?

Girando por la habitación, Ichigo se encontró solo en ésta, sin Rukia ni Pyon. Sólo una jodida molestia de nombre Kon lloriqueando con un aura azul de depresión sobre él. Su Nee-san ahora fue quién lo abandonó y no al revés.

– Es Chappy. –Corrigió Kon. ¿Dónde estaba su depresión…?

Ichigo le torció la cara. –Igual la persigues como si fuera Rukia. Sabiendo que las dos te odian por enfermo.

– Nee-san~, Chappy~ ¿por qué? –A Ichigo le apareció una gotita en la nuca. Kon volvió a sufrir un ataque de depresión.

En el techo de los Kurosaki, con Chappy dentro todavía de su Gigai, Rukia asentía con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, escuchando atentamente lo que ella le decía. Su cara mostraba absoluta concentración, sus labios eran una "v" al revés, su mano en su mentón la hacían lucir aún más concentrada.

¿Qué tenían tramado este par, Chappy y Kuchiki Rukia?

– Pyon. –Acabó con su explicación.

Rukia suspiró. Era cierto. El "-_Pyon_" le quitaba la seriedad al asunto. –Eh… uhm… Chappy, cuando dices "_-Pyon"_... –Una gotita apareció en la nuca de la pelinegra. –Eh… da igual sobre tu _"-Pyon"_. Pasemos a lo importante.

Chappy asintió con expresión seria. –Hai Rukia-sama. Lo que quiero decir es, en resumen, que si hace _eso_ tenga por asegurado que sus problemas se irán por un tiempo. Es una técnica que puede usar una vez al mes, a la semana, ¡incluso al día! Para que Kon e _Ichigo-baka-kun…_ –Parecía que incluso a Chappy, Ichigo no le agradaba del todo… ¿o era por celos hacia la misma Rukia, pues ésta pasaba mucho tiempo con aquel _Fresita_?O quizá le gustaba decirle así. –No la molesten cuánto quiera. –Acabó de explicar. –_Pyon_.

A Rukia le resbaló otra gotita, nuevamente. –Uhm. –Se aclaró la garganta, tomando en cuenta que, antes de hablar, debía asegurarse de que no fuera espiada. Cautelosamente se asomó por la ventana de la habitación, observando como Ichigo salía al baño. ¡Bien! A toda prisa regresó con Chappy, tomándola de las manos con una mirada entre decidida y preocupada, depositando en ella su confianza. Sabía que sola no lo lograría. ¡Necesitaba que alguien le diera una mano! –Ayúdame con eso Chappy. Y te lo agradeceré eternamente.

Chappy sonrió. –Pyon. –fue lo único que dijo. Sin duda, era un "sí".

Pasaron unos minutos. Ichigo salió del baño sin dejar de revisar con la vista en dónde podía estar esa condenada _Enana Otaku de Conejos_.

De pronto, su duda por fin fue respondida. Rukia ya estaba en su Gigai, la condenada alma _Pyon_ que cada que tenía la oportunidad le quería romper los huesos estaba guardada. Se sintió aliviado. Sin Kon, sin Pyon, sólo ellos dos como le gustaba. No tenía que tener miedo a una psicópata alma que lo quería matar. Tampoco debía preocuparse por un pervertido y acosador peluche. Además, le agradaba discutir con esa enana, así se le pasaba más rápido el tiempo y se entretenía como nunca antes.

Aunque... – ¡NEEEE-SAAAAAN! Kon corrió a Rukia con sus brazos extendidos y un aura rosa con fresitas y corazones. Ichigo lo detuvo con una patada. – ¡Agh! ¡Ichigo, deja de joderme! ¡Déjame estar con Nee-san! ¡Nee-san, Nee-san, ayúdame Nee-san~! ¡Ichigo me molesta! –El peli naranja lo aplastó, el peluchito, como pudo, renegó con la cara estampada en el suelo. –Estás celoso, lo sé. ¡Sabes que Nee-san me quiere más a mí y por eso no me dejas estar con ella mucho tiempo!

Él negó con la cabeza. –No es eso. Yo nunca dejaría a un enfermo como tú con una enana endemoniada como ella.

Rukia no contestó. Incluso no había atacado a Kon cuando éste trató de abrazarla. El par de chicos, peleándose como siempre, se le quedaron viendo como si fuese un bicho raro. Ella mantenía la vista hacia el suelo. Un semblante sombrío y poco expresivo. No se le veían sus ojos, su cabello se los cubría. Su cuerpo inmóvil apenas mostraba que seguía viva con su respiración.

¿Se había dormido? Ellos supusieron que sí. Fin de la pelea, fin del día. Mañana había escuela. Ichigo no quiso quitar a Rukia de su cama, así que se tiró en el suelo con unas mantas y una almohada, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Suspiró. –Aún no son las 9…

Ciertamente era raro ver a la pelinegra tan callada. No es que ella fuese de esas chicas tan ruidosas e hiperactivas como lo era Inoue, pero tampoco era tan seria. Más cuando su estúpido conejito Chappy estaba involucrado.

Se encogió de hombros, acomodándose para dormir. Estaba cansado, demasiado para haberse deshecho de un simple Hollow. Le daba igual. Lo único que quería era un largo sueño que le quitase un poco de ese cansancio, la tensión, el estrés de intentar vivir dos vidas al mismo tiempo junto a su amiga. Titubeó un poco, debatiéndose en si debía hablar o no. La chica se hacia movido, acomodándose en la cama de Ichigo para dormir en ella por primera (o quién sabe), vez. Le dio la espalda al chico. Éste se sentía rechazado. Rukia sabía claramente que no estaba dormido. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba de ese modo?

Se limitó a bufar antes de acomodarse nuevamente, dándole ahora la espalda a Rukia. Ya luego sabría cómo actuar ante la acción de esa chica. El sueño lo estaba poniendo demasiado pensativo y no le gustaba la idea. Quizá era el cansancio lo que ponía de un humor tan raro a esos dos Shinigamis… ¿o acaso Rukia estaba molesta por lo que dijo sobre Chappy? No podía ser. Aunque se enojaba fácil, no era de las que agarraban rencor e ignoraban a gente tan importante como su amigo y compañero de aventuras. ¿O si?

Ichigo giró sobre si mismo. Después de unos minutos el sueño lo venció fácilmente, quedándose profundamente dormido...

* * *

– ¡Onii-chan, llegaras tarde si no te levantas ya! –Yuzu irrumpió en la habitación del Fresita (bueno... la forma en que Kon le decía se hacia contagiosa para las personas xD)

– ¡¿Qué te he dicho de tocar la puerta?! –Asustado al creer que Rukia sería descubierta en su cama, Ichigo le aventó a la chica de cabello claro una de sus camisas, impidiéndole ver mientras rápidamente se lanzaba al colchón y se tapaba con la cobija, simulando que estaba en su cama y nadie más. –Además, no necesio que me levantes.

La chica aventó la camisa de Ichigo al suelo, viéndolo con preocupación. –Onii-chan... Rukia-chan ya se fue hace tiempo. ¡Por eso, si no te levantabas ya, llegaras tarde! ¡Date prisa, rápido!

Ichigo miró estupefacto a Yuzu. – ¡¿Rukia ya se fue?! –La chica asintió. Ichigo se levantó a lo brusco, sacó a su hermana y se vistió rápidamente, maldiciendo porque la pelinegra lo había dejado olvidado. – ¡Mierdaaa! ¡Esa enana lo pagara, no me despertó la maldita!

– Ay onii-chan... –Suspiró Yuzu viendo al peli naranja correr escaleras abajo sin tomarse la molestia de saludar a los demás.

Ni siquiera había desayunado. Todo porque Rukia no lo despertó temprano y si seguía perdiendo el tiempo sin duda que llegaría tarde. Ichigo volvió a maldecir. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa shinigami? Toda la noche se comportó extraña, además de que le robó su cama, no le dio las buenas noches, aunque no s que le importase esto. ¡Y de paso se olvidó de él, el Shinigami sustituto que siempre estaba a su lado en las peleas contra los Hollow's!

Frunció el ceño, empuñando sus manos. si veía a Rukia a la cara sin duda que iba a explotar de la ira. Sólo debía pensar muy bien lo que tenía que decirle para no excederse. No quería que luego, _misteriosamente_, Byakuya fuera a querer patearle el trasero en un santiamén...

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! –Orihime llegó con una sonrisa, saludando a Ichigo con una mano alzada. El peli naranja le devolvió el saludo con un semblante molesto y más serio de lo usual. – ¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun? Te ves raro.

– ¡ICHIIII~GOOOOO~! –De pronto un Keigo cayó al suelo con un simple movimiento del brazo de Ichigo. Pero esta vez, el golpe iba un poco más fuerte que antes, dejando casi noqueado al chico gritón. –Eso dolió Ichigo...

– ¿Han visto a Rukia? –Fue lo único que preguntó. Orihime y Keigo asintieron. Apuntando hacia el salón. –Gracias.

–... –Orihime ladeó la cabeza, inocente pero confundida. – ¿Qué le pasa a Kurosaki-kun?

El peli naranja caminó hacia su salón con cara de pocos amigos. Ya se imaginaba a Rukia burlándose de él junto con Ishida y Tatsuki. Era cierto que casi siempre debía ser despertado, pero no por ello esa enana tenía que ser tan malvada. De tan sólo pensar esto sintió como la sangre le hervía del coraje. Sus pasos se hicieron más largos, acortando la distancia que restaba para encontrarse en la puerta del salón en donde, juzgando por las voces, sin duda que estaba Rukia platicando con varias personas.

Entró con pasos pesados, haciéndose notar al instante. Detrás de él entraron Orihime y Keigo con caras desconcertadas. El _Fresito_ estaba actuando muy raro, y daba miedo esa expresión en su rostro al ver a Rukia dirigirle la mirada con esos bellos y grandes ojos violetas. Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki y Mizuiro vieron en silencio como el Kurosaki dejaba su bolso (no sé si decir bolso o mochila xD) en el escritorio, para luego mirar a la pelinegra con desprecio.

– ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? –Preguntó Rukia con tono preocupado. –Te ves raro. Me das miedo.

El peli naranja miró con sorpresa a su compañera. Sintió como su corazón parecía acelerarse de los nervios. La mirada preocupada y ese tono en la voz de Rukia lo asombraron con tanta fuerza, que de forma inconsciente se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño. –Ay... –No. No era un sueño lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

– ¿Ichigo?

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, mirando a Rukia sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estatura pequeña, delgada, sin mucho pecho, cabello negro corto, ojos violeta... sin duda era ella. Pero, esa actitud... – ¿Rukia? –La chica le sonrió tiernamente, esperando por su pregunta. Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. –... ¡¿qué le hiciste a Rukia, _Pyon_?!

Mizuiro arqueó una ceja. – ¿_Pyon_?

– ¡Sí! ¡Ese supuesto Chappy!

Todos miraron a Ichigo con duda. El chico apuntaba a Rukia con una cara de miedo y acusación, mientras la pelinegra hacia viscos por tener tan cerca el dedo acusador de su compañero. – ¿Por qué dices eso, Kurosaki-kun? –Orihime se acercó a Rukia, sonriendo. –Kuchiki-san no es Pyon... ¡ella es ella! –Ichigo arqueó una ceja, La chica de pechos grandes rió con ternura sin lograr hacer reaccionar a Ichigo como lo había logrado Rukia. –Hoy vienes muy raro.

– Kurosaki, ¿acaso te cayó mal la comida? –Ishida comenzaba a burlarse con su típico tonito mientras acomodaba sus gafas. –Hoy Kuchiki-san viene de buen humor y tú vienes más escandaloso de lo usual.

– ¡Cabrón! –Tatsuki se soltó a reír. Ver a Ichigo tan confundido era muy gracioso. – ¡No te rías, idiota! –Se dirigió luego a rukia. – ¡Y tú, cabrona, ¿por qué no me despertaste?!

– Te veías muy cómodo durmiendo Ichigo. –La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. –No quería despertarte y que me gritaras como ahora.

– Ichigo. –Chad negó con la cabeza en sinónimo de regaño. El peli naranja sólo empuñó su mano. –No es bueno levantarse con el pie izquierdo.

– ¡¿Y qué hay de Rukia?! ¡Ella está actuando más raro que yo!

Keigo entró en la discusión, abrazando a Rukia para protegerla del gruñón de Ichigo. el peli naranja sintió un ataque de celos al ver a Rukia reír sin apartarse de su compañero. – ¡Ichigo, deja a Rukia-chan en paz! ¡Que tú seas un ogro no significa que ella deba serlo también!

Rukia rió tan tiernamente, que por primera vez ante la opinión de los demás, Orihime había sido superada por mucho en ternura y belleza, y no es que Rukia fuera menos linda, era todo lo contrario, pero siempre estando seria y con ese carácter que se cargaba opacaba la belleza basada en la ternura, inocencia, en la feminidad de una hermosa chica de bachillerato (según yo xP). Ichigo, sin salir de su conmoción, desvió la vista con un rubor más fuerte en sus mejillas, celoso y asombrado por la nueva actitud de la pelinegra.

Así, el resto de las clases, Rukia se la pasó con un humor muy diferente al suyo, trayendo a Keigo como loco con un aura rosa llena de corazoncitos revoloteando a su alrededor. Mizuiro también solía acercarse a Rukia a platicar con ella, aunque era muy díficil si Keigo se le encimaba a la pelinegra en un ataque de celos peor que los de Kon. Orihime, tierna como siempre, parecía llevarse aún mejor con Rukia, platicando animadamente en los momentos en que el maestro salía al baño o tenía que terminar otro asunto. Luego, en el receso, la peli naranja de pechos grandes se la pasó abrazada a Rukia, ignorando por completo a sus demás amigos. Ishida y Chad incluso se veían más contentos y abiertos con la nueva y alegre shinigami que, fuera o no su intención, atraía la atención de más de un alumno de grados inferiores y superiores.

Ella era muy linda. De eso no cabía duda. Pero ahora, siendo extrovertida y risueña, era como ver un ángel en la escuela. Los chicos le sonreían, las chicas la saludaban con grandes sonrisas. Las peleas de Keigo por culpa de sus celos la hacia reír. Y todo esto sólo ponía de mal humor a cierta _Fresita _que no soportaba ver a tantas personas rodeando a sucompañera de peleas. Rukia no era así. No sonreía tantas veces seguidas ni se reía de ese modo. ¡No se dejaba abrazar ni siquiera por un estúpido peluche como Kon, ¿por qué si se dejaba por alguien tan petulante y molesto como Keigo?!

_**Alerta de Hollow.**_

El par de shinigamis se retiraron a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la zona en dónde estaba ese Hollow atacando a un fantasma pequeño.

Un espadazo con Zangetsu fue suficiente para acabar con él, especialmente porque Ichigo estaba tan encanbronado, que su fuerza incrementó notablemente mientras Rukia le daba un entierro a esa alma cuerpo de la criatura enmascarada desapareció, dejando un rastro negro que se dispersaba poco a poco. El peli naranja tocó suelo, envainando a su Zanpakutou poco antes de que el alma del pequeño descansara en paz.

Rukia se levantó, sonriendo. –Hemos terminado aquí.

Ichigo simplemente desvió la vista, celoso todavía por lo que había pasado minutos antes con Keigo y los demás chicos. –Shess. Como sea. Ya es hora de ir a casa, enana.

– Sí. –La pelinegra asintió sin dejar de sonreír, o al menos, manteniendo sus labios curvueados un poco hacia arriba. Ichigo frunció el ceño, pellizcando las mejillas de Rukia con su boca como una "v" invertida. – ¡Ay...! ¿Qué haces, Ichigo? Eso duele.

– No eres Pyon...

– Por supuesto que no. –Rukia rió. El chico volvió a pellizcar sus mejillas. – ¡Ay!

– ¡Deja de sonreír, carajo! –El peli naranja se dio la vuelta, dejando a su compañera confundida. –No me gusta que sonrías tanto. ¡Te pareces a Inoue, igual de boba y sonriente! –Sí. Ichigo había dicho eso de Orihime... y en cierto modo tenía razón.

La pelinegra no volvió a hablar en el camino a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo agradeció por una parte que así fuera. De ese modo no tendría que pedir disculpas ni tratar de explicarse. Pero, por otro lado, le seguía incomodando que la enana a su lado tuviera esa sonrisita en su rostro, aunque no le hablara ni lo viera. No es que le molestara verla sonreír. Lo que lo molestaba era que los chicos se le quedaran viendo por esa sonrisa que tenía. ¡Pero no eran celos los que sentía! eso... eso era lo que intentaba creer. Nunca antes se había sentido tan enfermo de que los chicos vieran a una de sus amigas. Sobre Orihime, ciertamente le daba igual. Y lo mismo para Tatsuki. Pero no con Rukia. A ella no debían verla por más de un segundo o les iría mal.

Masculló molesto. Estúpidos celos enfermizos. Ya suponía un poco cómo eran los celos de Byakuya cuando Rukia hablaba sobre Ichigo con su _nii-sama_ y éste fingía indiferencia cuando por dentro se sentía furioso de que ese _Fresita _tratara así a su hermana. Aunque... ¿era la misma cosa? él veía a Rukia no como una hermana, Byakuya sí la veía como tal. ¿Acaso se podía usar la misma excusa para dos casos distintos?

Llegaron a casa.

– ¡Nee~san~! –Kon se le pegó a Rukia en el pecho. El abrazo fue correspondido por la pelinegra, siendo una flecha al orgullo de Ichigo. El chico sólo fingió que todo iba bien, mientras por dentro se moría de ganas de patear y golpear a Kon hasta sacarle el relleno. –Nee-san... ¡nee-san, me abrazaste! ¡Nee-san! –Y Kon comenzó a lloriquear de la felicidad. – ¡Nee-san, me haces tan feliz!

–... –Ichigo comenzó a hervir de la ira. Una venita se resaltó en su frente entre más escuchaba al estúpido de Kon gritar "nee-san, nee-san, te adoro". – ¡¿Te callas de una puta vez?!

Kon miró como Ichigo empuñaba sus manos mientras rechinaba los dientes. Rió con un brillo perverso en sus ojitos. –Oe Ichigo, ¿celoso?

– ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿CELOSO DE ESA IDIOTA OTAKU DE CONEJOS?!

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, acariciándole la cabeza (a lo que tuvo que pararse de puntas) con una sonrisa. Al peli naranja se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras despedía humo peor que un tren de vapor. –Si quieres un abrazo, puedes pedirlo, Ichigo. No tienes que estar celoso.

– ¡N-NO ESTOY CE-CE-CELOSOOOOO~!

– ¡Pyon~! –Chappy en el Gigai de Rukia apareció con sus mejillas sonrojaditas, abrazando a la Rukia como shinigami por la cintura. – ¡Bienvenida Rukia-sama!

– ¡Deja a mi nee-san en paz! –Ahora Kon era el celoso. Bueno, e Ichigo, pero éste se había paralizado con la cara roja después del dulce gesto de Rukia.

La pelinegra rió sin soltar a Kon, abrazada por Chappy y mirando a un Ichigo cuyo rostro completamenre rojo había opacado el color de su cabello. Después de todo, esa alma mod tenía razón. Un gesto dulce por parte de ella podía poner de cabeza al _Fresita _en un santiamén. Y no se dijera de los demás chicos. Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Ishida, Keigo y Mizuiro se la habían pasado a su lado sonriendo y platicando animadamente. Algunos y algunas le dirijeron sonrisas y saludos aún sin conocerla.

Y los celos... sin duda, esa había sido su parte favorita.

¡Tres chicos celosos por un simple cambio de actitud! Ichigo nunca más volvería a molestarla sin antes hacerlo pagar muy al estilo Chappy. Y ahora, esos celos del peli naranja, confirmaban que lo que sentía por ella era un amor de... _más que amigos y menos que amantes_.

– _Vaya Ichigo, después de todo no eres homosexual. _–Rukia rió entre pensamientos. –_Pero ahora estás en desventaja. Si me molestas, lamentaras muy caro hacerlo. Tú, alguien necio y orgulloso, ¿celoso? ¡Vaya que tu reputación se verá afectada si alguien se entera de ello! Y más aún si puedo ponerte más estúpido de lo que eres con sólo insinuar que te daré un abrazo si así lo deseas. A que nunca te lo imaginaste. Kuchiki Rukia, invitándote a que me pidas un abrazo... y tú, Kurosaki Ichigo, más rojo que ni el color por una simple caricia en el pelo... jiji... _–Volvió a ver a Ichigo. El chico la miraba idiotizado, debatiéndose en darle un abrazo o no.

Rukia suspiró, trayendo al peli naranja a sus brazos aunque aplastando a Kon.

Ichigo se tensó y sintió su cara arder con tanta intensidad que podían calentar algo en su rostro. –R-Rukia... –Sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo a la pelinegra, picándole por accidente un ojo a Chappy.

– ¡Pyon! –Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Chappy torturaba a Ichigo con llaves rompehuesos mientras Kon disfrutaba los pocos minutos que podía tener con su amada nee-san en un abrazo tierno nunca antes imaginado ni en sus más pervertidas fantasías.

– ¡Ay...ay, ay, ay! ¡Aaahh! –Ichigo pataleaba con lagrimitas en sus ojos, Chappy segúia torturándolo. Pero eso no era lo que le dolía al peli naranja, bueno, si le dolía, pero no tanto comparado con la oportunidad perdida de abrazar a Rukia y disfrutar los momentos dulces y raros que esa pelinegra había tenido durante todo el día, y que sólo hasta ese instante al muy idiota se le había ocurrido aprovechar, – ¡Rukia...haz algo!

– No. –La pelinegra tiró a Kon, pisándolo con su pie. –Se acabó la _Rukia linda_. O debería decir... _la boba sonriente_, como tú dijiste, Ichigo.

El peli naranja quedó atónito, estupefacto... – ¡Era una fachada de tu parte! ¡Maldita enana, jugaste con mis sentimientos!

– Fue idea de Chappy. –Comentó la Shinigami con el semblante típico de un Kuchiki. –Nadie se resiste a un encanto femenino, después de todo. Especialmente los hombres como tú... _Kurosaki-kun_.

– ¡El brazo de Ichigo hace pyon~! (Imaginen esto del mismo modo que apareció en el anime xD)

Un crujido se escuchó seguido de un grito de Ichigo por casi romperse un hueso en las manos de esa psicópata alma. Rukia, sentándose en la cama de su compañero, rió tiernamente mientras veía el espectáculo. Kon, lloriqueando en el suelo, miró enternecido a su nee-san reír no por actuación. Sonrió de forma inconsciente... mientras Ichigo se libraba de Chappy y la perseguía por toda la habitación hasta que el pie de Rukia lo hizo caer sobre el peluchito y crear una discusión más revoltosa que las que habían tenido días, y hasta meses atrás.

Pero, muy en el fondo, Ichigo estaba feliz de ver a una hermosa y encantadora Rukia cuya sonrisa jamás se borraría de su mente, su corazón. No las risas fingidas de esa tarde... sino la verdadera risa que había escuchado en esa noche. La risa que cautivó su corazón más que antes. Porque esa chica... esa Shinigami, la que cambió su mundo, cambió su interior y detuvo la lluvia internta... también cambió sus sentimientos con el paso del tiempo...

* * *

_También aprovecho para dar a conocer mi siguiente proyecto Bleachistico (?). No puedo dar mucha información aún porque apenas ando iniciando, pero nació de una idea original de una historia mía, original también. El fanfic se llamara "Shinigami sin Corazón", esperando hacerlo algo largo y que abarque diversos géneros como romance, tragedia, comedia, y quizá algo subidito de tono n.n y sí, será Ichiruki :3_

_Espero tenerlo bastante avanzado para septiembre y así darlo a conocer en toda esta gran comunidad, ansiando también su apoyo y comentarios n.n_


End file.
